Earth-32
Earth-32, more accurately known as Universe-32,' '''is the universe where the Ben 10 NOW! franchise takes place. Overview Earth-32's past is very difficult, if not downright impossible to determine, due to its vast age. According to Professor Paradox, even he isn't sure of who or what created Earth-32. What he does know, however, is that this universe has been destroyed and recreated eight times, making the current version of Earth-32 the ninth iteration. The fifth iteration in particular, was destroyed by the collision and subsequent merge with Earth-001, though why Earth-32 retained its numeration remains unknown. According to Maltruence, Earth-32 isn't infinite, as he 'has visited every alternate timeline and pocket dimension'. Whether this statement is trustworthy or not is up to interpretation. The Contemelia are the first species to appear in Earth-32, dating back to its third iteration. So far, no other species has managed to survive more than one iteration although the ninth iteration's Celestialsapiens and Adhmorsapiens are strong candidates. History First Iteration * Time exists as a concept, but there is no space. Second Iteration * Time and space exist as concepts. Abstract ideas begin forming. Third Iteration * The Contemelia emerge as the first species to have ever existed. They master the ability to create linear paths for time and space, which they dub "timelines". Fourth Iteration * The Contemelia, after millenia-long experiments, create the Slimebiotes. Fifth Iteration * Magic exists as concept. * A collision with Earth-001 destroys this iteration. Sixth Iteration * A powerful being, known as Mor-I-Dun, rules as Supreme Overlord of Magic. Seventh Iteration * The Age of Magic comes to an end. Eighth Iteration * The Map of Infinity is formed from fragments of the previous iterations. Ninth Iteration * Current iteration. Differences from Canon Timeline Dimension 1 *The Faction never disbanded. Malware was still killed, but Khyber kept his dog and was in frequent contact with Dr. Psychobos. *Ben doesn't seem to possess the hoodie that was introduced in ''So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies. *Some characters have different appearances; for example, Eon still retains his Ultimate Alien ''appearance. *Azmuth apparently changed some of his beliefs, as he considers Ben responsible enough to have access to the Ultimate forms now. *Argit isn't the hero of Undertown anymore and has returned to his villainous ways. *The Plumbers' HQ in Bellwood doesn't serve as a prison anymore and all criminals get transported to the Null Void. **Villains like Dr. Animo and Overlord are in normal prisons. *Events that occured after Season 4 of ''Omniverse ''didn't happen or occured differently. For example, Swampfire has not blossomed to his mature form and it is unknown if he even has one. *Episodes that serve as retcons, like So Long and Thanks for All the Smoothies, The Rooters of All Evil, Weapon XI: Part 1 & 2'' didn't occur and the episodes ''And Then There Was None ''and ''And Then There Was Ben ''happened differently. Noteworthy Timelines Dimension -1 (Antimatter Universe) First appearance: Lights Out Dimension 0 (Primordial Void) First appearance: 99 For A Change Dimension 1 (Prime Timeline) First appearance: An Unexpected Upgrade Dimension 2 (Generator Rex's World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 7 (Bro World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 11 (Kevin is World's Greatest Hero World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 12 (Computron's World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 23 (Ben 23's World) First appearance: Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension Dimension 32 (Superior X's World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 67 (Gwen 10's World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 84 (Benton's World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 99 (Ben 99's World) First appearance: 99 For A Change Dimension 101 (Argit 10's World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 131 (Benzarro's World) First appearance: Lights Out Dimension 233 (Max's World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 292 (Evil Doesn't Exist World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 360 (''Ultimate Alien ''Ben 10,000's World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 420 (''Original Series ''Ben 10,000's World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 555 (Rook gains the Omnitrix World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 616 (Nega Ben's World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 747 (Galactic Tyrant Azmuth's World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 928 (Mutant Ben's World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 999 (Mad Ben's World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 1542 (Medieval Era World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 1610 (Ultimate Ben 10's World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 2030 (''Omnitrix Unlimited ''Ben 10,000's World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 3000 (Eternal Night World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 6311 (Eon's World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 8000 (Mutant Vilgax and Aggreggor's World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 8543 (Far Future World) First appearance: The Future is Now Dimension 199999 (Anax Imperius' World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 666999 (Backwards World) First appearance: Unknown Dimension 5431260 (Diagon's World) First appearance: Unknown Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ben 99 Category:Universes Category:Earth Category:The New 52 Category:Ultra3000